1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting element, a light emitting device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Since it is possible for an organic EL element as a light emitting element to be miniaturized or thinned in comparison to a light emitting diode (LED), application has been observed of a micro display such as a head mounted display (HMD) or an electronic view finder (EVF). In such a micro display, in order to improve brightness, a configuration is suggested in which a main component of an electrode (second electrode) on a side to which light is extracted is Ag (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5411469).
Meanwhile, when the second electrode that has Ag as a main component is used, there is a concern that concavities and convexities are generated in the second electrode due to aggregation of Ag atoms, and the second electrode is damaged due to stress being applied to the concavities and convexities according to a load from an inorganic compound film that is formed on an upper layer. Therefore, a configuration is suggested in which a stress mitigation layer is disposed between the second electrode that has Ag as the main component and the inorganic compound film in order to mitigate stress to the second electrode (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5613998).
However, when moisture or oxygen that is present within the light emitting device infiltrates the second electrode since Ag is extremely rich in reactivity, Ag contained in the second electrode reacts with moisture or oxygen. For example, when moisture or oxygen infiltrates the second electrode from an outer periphery portion of the pixel and spreads up to a light emission region, a light emission area of the organic EL element becomes small due to the Ag reaction, and as a result, leads to reduction of brightness. Such temporal reduction of brightness tends to occur since the more compact and high-definition the light emitting device, the more moisture or oxygen tends to spread up to the light emission region. That is, when content of Ag contained in the second electrode is high in order to improve brightness of the organic EL element, there is a problem in that there is a concern that influence tends to be received due to reaction of Ag with moisture or oxygen and leads to deterioration of a light emission characteristic and reliability quality reduction in light emission life.